Anak-anak Nakal yang Jenius
by Absen5
Summary: Tujuh tahun lalu, Ranpo pernah bertemu Dazai yang ketiduran di kotak telepon umum. Dia memaksa bocah itu membantunya menghubungi polisi lalu sebagai imbalan mereka ke toko kue. Bagi seorang detektif dan seorang mafia, tempat senyaman itu pun tidaklah aman.


**Anak-anak Nakal yang Jenius**

Siang itu, Dazai berjalan-jalan sendirian dengan mantel hitamnya yang asal tersampir di bahu. Sudah seminggu ini dia resmi menjadi anggota Port Mafia, yang langsung Mori beri tanggung jawab memimpin satu pasukan. Hari ini tidak ada agenda pembersihan geng liar atau kontak senjata semisalnya. Meskipun desas-desus adanya penyusup ke Yokohama masih belum dikonfirmasi. Dazai pergi ke tempat makan langganannya, tapi sayangnya tutup. Jadilah pemuda 15 tahun yang kurang tidur dan kelaparan itu dengan muka kusut mencari tempat lain.

Pikirannya yang kurang fokus membuat Dazai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari teritorial Port Mafia. Anak itu menatap sebuah boks telepon di pinggir jalan, berjalan masuk lalu meringkuk dengan nyaman di dalamnya. Dia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama tertidur sampai pintu kaca itu diketuk-ketuk dengan tidak sabaran.

Dazai membuka matanya, enggan. Yang berdiri di depannya adalah remaja laki-laki lain yang menyipitkan mata dengan tangan masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk kaca. "Hei, cepat keluar! shachou menyuruhku menghubungi kepolisian dan aku harus melakukannya segera!" Nama pria 19 tahun yang terlihat cerdas itu adalah Edogawa Ranpo.

"Hm? Ah ..." Dazai mengamati sekitarnya dengan bingung sebelum akhirnya keluar. Ranpo buru-buru masuk dan dengan kecepatan yang sama pula dia keluar. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bahu Dazai yang berniat melanjutkan tidurnya dengan menyandar ke dinding luar kotak telepon. "Apa?" heran bocah yang mengantuk itu hampir kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya menggunakan telepon umum, tolong hubungkan, dong!" pintanya menuntut untuk dipenuhi segera. Dazai mengucek matanya, tidak berniat untuk memberi bantuan tanpa diberi imbalan.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri." Dazai memegang perutnya yang terasa semakin lapar dibanding sebelum tidur.

"Ho ... Kau kelaparan, ya? Kalau dibiarkan begitu, bukannya bakal mati?" tanya Ranpo.

"Benar juga." Dazai tersenyum kecil mendengar kesimpulan itu. "Karena itu biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang."

Tentunya Ranpo tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Setelah lima menit berikutnya dia masih kukuh mengusik Dazai, si bocah berperban akhirnya menyerah dan dengan ogah-ogahan menghubungkan telepon dengan nomor kepolisian. Ranpo melaporkan singkat tentang kasus pembunuhan 3 hari lalu yang berhasil dipecahannya dalam tiga menit.

"Sudah, kan?" Dazai meregangkan tangannya yang pegal-pegal. Dia rupanya masih menyandar di luar.

"Ya," Ranpo mengangguk sumringah. "Aku lapor ke shachou dulu, kau tunggulah di sini. Sebentar kok, jangan kabur, ya, oke?!" Sambil berlari ke gedung Agensi, Ranpo menegaskan berulang kali perintahnya agar Dazai menunggu.

"... Ya?" Dazai sedikit tertarik dengan sikap riang yang sangat jarang dia temukan. Chuuya mungkin sebenarnya orang yang hangat, tapi mereka tidak punya hubungan yang cukup baik untuk berteman dengan normal. Elise tipe anak yang suka bermain sendiri. Dia betah menggambar seharian tanpa bicara sedikit pun. Kyuusaku, ah, lupakan, keceriaan dan kegembiraannya adalah sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan definisi dasar kebahagiaan. Lalu orang-orang lain di sekitar Dazai tinggal para mafia tanpa selera humor yang selalu berekspresi kaku.

Ranpo melesat dengan cepat ke lantai empat. Dihampirinya Fukuzawa yang sedikit heran melihatnya berlari-lari mendekat. "Sudah, shachou!" serunya melaporkan. Kemudian anak itu menadahkan tangannya, "Minta uang! Aku mau makan di luar dengan seseorang!" kata-katanya yang cepat dan antusias itu membuat Fukuzawa tambah mengerutkan kening, lalu tanpa banyak komentar meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. "Terima kasih, shachou!" Lembar-lembar itu dengan segera disambar oleh si detektif.

"Yak, kamu! Ayo ikut denganku!" Ranpo melambaikan tangannya pada Dazai yang menghela napas ketika melihatnya muncul. "Ada toko yang menjual kue lezat dan es krim di dekat jembatan!"

Kedua anak yang hampir sama tingginya padahal beda empat tahun itu berjalan beriringan dengan Ranpo memimpin di depan. Dazai sesekali berhenti, menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh saat merasa diawasi. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai di toko yang dimaksud Ranpo. Dan ketika mereka masuk ke sana, Dazai sedikit berjengit melihat punggung Hirotsu yang duduk membelakangi pintu.

Ranpo menarik Dazai ke salah satu meja yang kosong, posisinya berada di dekat pintu dan sangat mudah mengamati seluruh isi ruangan dari situ. Sementara Ranpo memesan dua porsi, Dazai duduk menempelkan kepalanya ke meja. "Hei, hei, tahu tidak? Pelayan yang barusan itu kelihatannya dulu bekerja sebagai sekretaris kantoran," kata Ranpo sambil mengambil tempat di samping Dazai.

"Oh? Benar juga ...," Dazai menegakkan kepalanya, "kurasa dia juga bukan orang asli sini. Kakak itu repot-repot menyembunyikan logat daerah asalnya."

"Waah ..." Ranpo menatap Dazai dengan mata berbinar-binar yang tidak dimengerti alasannya oleh anak satunya. "Jarang sekali lho ada yang nyambung ngobrol denganku!" serunya bersemangat. "Hei, hei, darimana asalmu? Ayo bertemu sering-sering!"

"Aku orang Yokohama juga, kok ..." Dazai berpikir-pikir bahwa dia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan Ranpo karena sudah terbiasa dengan Mori. "Tapi sepertinya kita tidak akan sering-sering bertemu." Mengingat Ranpo sepertinya bekerja di kantor detektf, akan berbahaya kalau dia dengan segera menyadari identitas asli Dazai.

"Huh? Sayang sekali kalau begitu," Ranpo merengut tidak senang. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu juga tahu kalau hobi pelayan tadi adalah panahan?" Namun pemuda yang kelihatan lebih muda dari umur sebenarnya itu kembali melanjutkan tema sebelumnya.

Dazai menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak," dia tertawa kecil, "aku tidak bisa mengamati sedetail itu."

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku memang punya kemampuan khusus untuk mendeduksi. Kamu punya batas yang bagus untuk logika manusia biasa, serahkan sisanya padaku!" Ranpo mengumbar kemampuan khususnya sambil menepuk dada, yang bagi Dazai itu membuatnya terlihat jenaka.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana cara kerjanya kemampuan itu?" tanya Dazai sambil mencolek sedikit kue yang baru saja diantar ke meja, terbelalak takjub dengan rasa manis yang terkecap lidahnya.

Ranpo menyendok kuenya juga. "Kemampuanku benar-benar aktif kalau aku memakai kacamata khusus dari shachou," tuturnya sambil merogoh saku bajunya. "... eh?"Tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah tegang. "Gak ada! Kayaknya aku tinggalin di meja shachou!" paniknya sambil tetap memotong-motong kue.

Dazai mendadak berhenti menyeruput es buahnya. Ranpo yang hendak bertanya apa yang salah langsung tahu sendiri alasannya ketika melihat pantulan dari sisi cekung sendok. Seseorang yang dari tadi berlagak sebagai pelanggan sudah berdiri di belakangnya, menodongkan pisau ke lehernya. "Agensi detektif bersenjata, Edogawa Ranpo, kan? Ikut denganku dan jangan menarik perhatian."

"Kau temannya, ya?" Orang itu menatap tajam Dazai yang kelihatan bengong. "Kau juga ikut!"desisnya serius.

"Nona pelayan, aku pesan coklat hitam, yak!" Sambil berdiri, entah iseng atau apa, Dazai berseru pada seorang pelayan yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Orang yang menodongkan pisau pada Ranpo sempat tersentak kaget dengan tindakan Dazai, tapi kemudian bernapas lega karena ternyata anak itu bukan melaporkan tingkahnya. "Trus, yang bayar kakek-kakek di pojok sana!" tambah Dazai lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi Anda mau ke mana?" Memesan makanan lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar tentunya cukup janggal.

"Aku janjian dengan teman, sepertinya dia kesulitan menemukan tempat ini, jadi aku mau menunggunya di luar." Dazai membuat alasan dengan begitu ringan. Begitulah pria dewasa yang kelihatannya kekar itu menggiring keluar dua anak laki-laki tanpa disadari orang-orang bahwa tindakan kriminal sedang terjadi.

"Maaf karena jadi melibatkanmu, lho," bisik Ranpo pada Dazai ketika mereka disuruh masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. "Tapi tenang saja, shachou pasti akan datang. Biasanya juga begitu, sih." Dazai menatap aneh Ranpo, tidak menyangka akan bertemu anak lain yang juga hobi diculik.

Turun dari mobil itu, Dazai dan Ranpo digiring ke sebuah bangunan kosong dengan mata ditutup. Mereka diikat ke sebuah tiang di mana lantai sekitarnya punya beberapa retakan panjang. "Rasanya aku kenal tempat ini ~" senandung Dazai begitu kain hitam yang menutup matanya dibuka. "Bercanda." Buru-buru dia meralat ketika mencium aroma kecurigaan kembali menguar dari si pelaku.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" Ranpo bertanya dengan nada bosan. "Ah, biar kutebak. Kau adalah pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan kemarin yang sedang jadi buron, kan? Kau dendam pada agensi karena mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Daripada berurusan langsung dengan Direktur Fukuzawa, tentunya menargetkan bawahannya akan jauh lebih mudah."

Pria itu terkesiap dengan tebakan tepat Ranpo. "Yah, benar. Aku akan minta tebusan berupa pernyataan bahwa kalian telah salah dalam menetapkanku sebagai pelaku." Dia memencet beberapa tombol di HP jadulnya guna menghubungi agensi.

"Hmm, memangnya siapa yang dibunuh?" Dazai jadi tertarik dengan kasus yang mereka bahas.

"Seorang petugas imigrasi yang malang." Ranpo menjelaskan, "Dia dibunuh dalam perjalanan pulang. Korban ditikam di jantung dengan pisau, lalu seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti. Biasanya itu akan jadi kasus perampokan biasa. Tapi aku heran mengapa antingnya tidak diambil. Itu berarti tujuan asli pelaku bukanlah harta."

"Dia memakai anting?" ulang laki-laki itu tak percaya.

"Cuma sebelah, sih. Mungkin tertindih karena posisinya miring. Tapi kalau kamu sampai repot-repot menggeledahnya begitu, berarti memang ada yang kau incar, kan?" Ranpo menyeringai. "Mungkin kertas yang ada di tas paman itu?"

Dazai diam-diam tersenyum. Dia sudah mendapat lebih dari cukup informasi yang layak diimbali Mori dengan jatah makan seminggu. "Tuan, kurasa Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menelepon," katanya tenang. "Dengar baik-baik dan lihatlah." Bunyi langkah kaki ringan dari ruangan sebelah berhenti di depan pintu. Sementara si penculik menodongkan pistol ke arah pintu, kayu tebal itu sudah jebol duluan dengan potongan rapi.

"Ranpo, kau baik?" Fukuzawa melempar kotak kacamata yang berhasil ditangkap dengan baik oleh sasarannya. Beberapa detik kemunculan Fukuzawa yang epik tadi berhasil dimanfaatkan Dazai untuk memotong tali yang mengikat tangan mereka dengan pisau kecil pemotong kue yang diam-diam dikantonginya saat memesan coklat tadi.

Ranpo tersenyum lebar. Handphone si pelaku yang terjatuh karena kaget sudah dipungutnya. Sementara Fukuzawa menghabiskan beberapa puluh detik untuk meladeni seorang penjahat yang sudah terpojok dan emosi karena merasa dipecundangi, Dazai menghilang sebelum hasil akhir yang jelas itu terbukti.

Berkat itu, kabar tentang pengedar narkoba yang menyusup ke Yokohama berhasil Dazai konfirmasi. Orang itu berusaha berbaur dengan melamar kerja sebagai petugas kebersihan di kantor imigrasi. Sialnya, seorang pekerja di sana menyelidiki latar belakangnya dan berhasil mengungkap bahwa identitas yang digunakannya itu palsu. Sebelum temuan itu disampaikan, pria yang terlanjur tahu banyak itu dibungkam dan bukti-bukti yang susah payah ia kumpulkan dibakar.

Mori berkomentar bahwa si pelaku benar-benar amatir dengan coba-coba memeras direktur agensi detektif. Chuuya menimpali dengan kesal bahwa Dazai hanya beruntung karena si penculik dengan bodohnya malah membawa mereka ke tempat mereka dulu bertarung melawan Randou.

"Anak tadi ngilang kemana, ya?" gumam Ranpo dalam perjalanan pulang ke kantor. "Kalau dia bisa pergi semudah itu, berarti dia familiar dengan bangunan itu, dong?"

"Itu gudang penyimpanan ikan yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Jangan coba-coba main sendirian ke dekat sana, Ranpo." Fukuzawa memperingatkan. "Selain para kriminal seperti orang tadi, ada lebih banyak lagi penjahat berkeliaran di sana. Terutama kumpulan Port Mafia."

"Iya~" Ranpo menyahut setengah hati. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Shachou bisa datang cepat? Padahal dia belum jadi telepon ..."

"Kalau itu ..." Fukuzawa mendadak ragu. "Aku mencarimu. Soalnya salah kasih uang." Jadi, mereka sempat menyelidiki kasus penyebaran uang palsu, yang beberapa alat buktinya masih disimpan di meja kerja Fukuzawa. "Kukira Kunikida sudah membereskannya seperti biasa, padahal minggu ini dia izin tidak datang bantu-bantu selama ujian kenaikan tingkat."

"Heh, mau lompat kelas lagi?" Ranpo lelah sendiri melihat ketekunan murid Fukuzawa itu. "Kalau begini bisa-bisa dia sudah lulus kuliah sebelum umur dua puuh."

"Kenapa kamu yang menggerutu?" Fukuzawa tidak habis pikir. "Lanjutan yang tadi, kukira kamu akan tergoda untuk mendatangi kafe baru, jadi aku ke sana tapi tidak ada. Salah satu pelayang kemudian menyebutkan bahwa ada dua orang anak yang datang bareng lalu keluar dengan pelanggan lain sebelum menghabiskan pesanan." Untuk orang seperti Ranpo, menyisakan makanannya berarti ada yang janggal.

"Begitu, ya, hebat juga," Ranpo memuji.

"Tidak terdengar begitu kalau kamu yang bilang."

"Padahal aku serius." Ranpo cemberut. "Anak itu benar-benar seru, aku ingin mengajaknya bergabung ke agensi kalau ketemu lagi!"

Setelahnya, beberapa bulan berlalu dan Ranpo kadang-kadang mengunjungi toko kue yang sama kalau-kalau bisa secara kebetulan bertemu lagi dengan anak yang belum dia ketahui namanya itu, tapi berdasarkan jawaban para pelayan di sana, Dazai tidak pernah datang lagi setelah mengambil coklat hitamnya (yang benar-benar dibayarkan oleh Hirotsu).

Fukuzawa kadang menghiburnya dengan bilang anak-anak usia sekolah tidak bisa semudah itu bekerja, apalagi di bidang yang mereka tangani. Lalu Ranpo akan menyanggah tentang Kunikida yang juga masih sangat muda namun Fukuzawa bersedia mengajarinya macam-macam teknik bela diri.

Lebih dari yang diketahui Fukuzawa, sebenarnya Ranpo juga tahu bahwa sangat kecil kemungkinan mereka bisa bekerja di kantor yang sama sampai kapan pun. Anak itu masih muda, tapi intensitas perban yang dikenakannya menunjukkan perolehan luka tidak wajar bahkan untuk tukang tawuran sekalipun. Terlepas dari Dazai murid sekolahan atau tidak, dia bersikap cukup terdidik dan bukan tergolong mereka yang berkelahi tanpa alasan. Sikap apatis dan kemampuannya untuk mengantisipasi tindakan lawan terlalu bagus. Kecerdasan yang tidak biasa itu agaknya bertransformasi menjadi kelicikan. Mantel hitam, kesiapannya mencabut pistol dari pinggang, Ranpo tahu semuanya.

Sekitar tujuh tahun setelah itu, Ranpo tidak lagi terlalu kepikiran tentang bocah yang dijumpainya tidur siang di kotak telepon. Dia hampir melupakan wajahnya kalau saja perban yang berlebihan itu tidak benar-benar menyolok. Hari itu Shachou memintanya cepat pulang kalau pekerjaan di Kyoto sudah selesai. Ada ancaman bom yang harus segera dilacak lokasinya, begitu kata Fukuzawa.

Setibanya di kantor, dia masih sempat menikmati secangkir coklat panas sambil menunggu Kunikida kembali untuk menjelaskan informasi yang sudah terkumpul. Seperti yang diduga, si pekerja keras itu kembali dengan segera. Berbasa-basi sebentar, Kunikida menyuruh anak baru yang dibawanya untuk menyerahkan sebuah map pada Ranpo.

"Aku rekrutan baru, Dazai, mohon kerja samanya, Ranpo-san." Pemuda janggung berambut cokelat itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ceria. Seperti ancaman bom yang tinggal beberapa jam limitnya tidakterlalu dipusingkan olehnya.

"Oh, iya, aku sudah dengar dari Shachou ," Ranpo menerima map dari Dazai dengan acuh. Fukuzawa sempat bilang kalau akan ada seorang anggota baru yang direkomendasikan oleh Taneda. Ranpo tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi kemudian tangan Dazai yang dililit perban sampai pergelangan itu menarik perhatiannya. Ranpo mendongak, mengamati wajah pemuda itu lebih seksama. "Namamu siapa tadi? Dazai, ya? Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum ini?"

Dazai agak gugup juga ditanya mendadak begitu oleh orang yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu menganggap keberadaannya. "Setelah sekolah aku cuma nganggur," sahutnya dengan lancar kemudian.

Ranpo terdiam sejenak, mengamati pemuda di hadapannya seolah sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Dazai menyembunyikan ketegangannya dan Kunikida kelihatan cukup heran juga dengan minat si detektif terkenal yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Oh, baiklah, semangat ya kerjanya." Ranpo akhirnya beralih ke dokumen yang harus segera ia urai. "Temukanlah banyak kasus, aku akan pecahkan semuanya!" Kertas-kertas tadi disebarnya di atas meja.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi, Dazai?" tanya Kunikida, berbisik pelan mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Dazai menjawab begitu, tersenyum diam-diam setelah Kunikida tidak lagi memperhatikannya.

Setelah Ranpo menemukan lokasi bom diletakkan, Dazai dan Kunikida buru-buru pergi. Meski antusias Dazai yang mendadak itu cukup membingungkan Kunikida. Membuatnya mulai berpikir bahwa si anak baru mungkin sebenarnya bisa diandalkan dalam situasi pelik. Sementara Ranpo kembali menikmati waktu santainya yang tenang ditemani beberapa bungkus cemilan.

Sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri, Ranpo berpikir tentang betapa kadang-kadang prediksinya bisa salah juga. Siapa sangka pemuda yang diwarnai aura kegelapan itu akan datang dan bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata? Waktu memang bisa menjadikan ketidakmungkinan terwujud, terutama terkait hati manusia yang bisa berubah-ubah begitu mudah.

"Seenak apa kue itu sampai kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Ranpo-san?" sindir Yosano yang tahu-tahu sudah kembali. Agaknya si dokter menghabiskan seharian tadi di ruang kliniknya untuk beres-beres.

"Oh, aku sedang sangat bahagia, Yosano-sensei,"Ranpo dengan lugas mengiyakan. "Kurasa hari-hari ke depan akan lebih menarik lagi~"

"Kalau 'hari-hari ke depan' itu masih ada, sih," Yosano meregangkan tangannya."Kalau agensi gagal menghadapi situasi sekarang, semuanya akan menjadi sangat buruk, kan."

"Kalau masalah itu tenang saja. Aku yakin kita bisa mengatasinya, kok. Soalnya kan ada aku!" Motto penuh optimisme Ranpo bahwa selama ada dia, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, agaknya akan kembali diucapkannya. Dan Yosano sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mendengar kalimat semacam itu berulang kali.

**Omake**

"Aku tidak menyangka, lho, akan bertemu Hirotsu-san di toko kue itu." kata Dazai saat mereka kebetulan bertemu di koridor markas Port Mafia. "Apa Anda memang suka makanan manis?"

"Itu ... saya sedang melakukan pengintaian di sekitar sana ketika target saya tiba-tiba masuk ke toko itu." Hirotsu menjelaskan dengan sedikit gelisah. "Itu adalah ketua geng motor dari daerah Honshu. Salah satu pemilik toko yang berafiliasi dengan Port Mafia jadi korban tabrak lari anggotanya." Hirotsu sedang mengamati para pelanggan ketika Dazai dan Ranpo masuk ke toko yang sama.

"Oh, begitu. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih atas coklatnya, itu benar-benar enak!"

"Dazai-dono mau ke sana lagi?" Iseng saja Hirotsu bertanya demikian. Tidak disangkanya kalau lawan bicaranya menjadi sedikit murung setelah mendengarnya.

"Tidak, bisa gawat kalau ketemu kakak detektif yang kemarin." Ekspresinya yang mendadak menjadi hampa itu membuat Hirotsu merasa iba pada situasi Dazai, tidak bisa dengan bebas berteman dengan orang luar hanya karena keduanya sama-sama jenius itu kedengaran menyedihkan. Lelaki yang sudah ubanan itu hanya bisa berharap suatu hari si eksekutif bisa bertemu lagi dengan remaja tadi.

Hirotsu baru ingat tentang harapannya itu ketika dia menggerebek lantai empat gedung agensi atas komando dari Higuchi. Detektif hebat yang sedang memainkan kelereng dalam botol itu, dia punya ekspresi yang persis dengan bocah yang datang ke toko kue. Setelah dilempar keluar dari jendela dan berakhir di semak-semak luar, Dazai yang membuka jendela kafe dan melambaikan tangan padanya membuat Hirotsu hanya bisa terkekeh pelan sambil membereskan pakaiannya. "Kalian benar-benar menjadi rekan, huh?"

**Maaf kalau mereka rada OOC~**


End file.
